Proof Of Life
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: Based on Rin's song 'Proof Of Life'. Rin is withering away with every passing winter. How does this effect the only person she has left in the world, her brother Len? Basically the song in story form. Rated K-plus for tiny mention of death. Mostly Rin's P.O.V. RinXLen oneshot.


**IMPORTANT! READ THIS NOTE!**

**There are tons of different typing ways here. You should understand them before you read!**

"Hi!" This means normal speech.

'_Hi!' _This means thought or spoken in head.

"_Hi!" _This means it is written on a paper and the Point Of View is reading it.

_Hi!_

This means the song is being sung in mind.

"_**Hi!"**_

This means the song is being sung out loud.

**This fanfic was inspired by the songs, "Proof of Life" by Rin Kagamine and "Soundless Voice" by Len Kagamine.**

**The 3rd and 2nd last part is Len's Point Of View while the rest is Rin's.**

**Also, this is the LONGEST fanfic I ever wrote! YAY NEW RECORD!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid characters or the songs**

* * *

"Rin! Wait up!" I heard Len call out. I ran off without turning back, I didn't want him to see me. When I ran far enough from him, I held my hands to my chest and wished on the falling snow.

'_Please! Please! Please let me see spring and the next winter'_ I wished with my whole heart. I was born with an illness, though I've forgotten the name of it. It was the same illness our mother died of, the same illness that made father leave us.

I can feel my soul slowly leaving me, my life slowly withering away. I'm scared, no, terrified. I don't want to die.

"Rin! Don't…ever…run off…like that again!" I turned and saw Len next to me with a smile on his face. His heavy breathing could easily be seen by the cold, white puffs coming out of his mouth.

Len…

My brother…

The only person who I have left in the world…

I'm scared of leaving him alone, I don't want him to be lonely and suffer…

I want him to remember me by something, it would be good if I left something behind, something that says that I have lived…

A proof of life…

* * *

A song, of course! A song would be the perfect thing for Len to remember me by!

I took some empty music scores and placed them on the holder with a pencil next to them before sitting down in front of the piano. I started to play a tune that came to mind. After listening for a while, my fingers stopped.

"No…no…no…it's too sad." I whispered to myself. I want to sing a kind, heartwarming song for him, to tell him I'll be fine and he should be too.

Another tune popped into my head and when I started to play it, nothing. No notes were heard. I banged the piano to make sure I was hitting the keys.

Nothing.

I held my hand to my mouth and gasped, I didn't hear my gasp. I held my hand up to my lips.

"Rin Kagamine." I said. My lips were moving but no sound. I screamed and I didn't even hear it. Len barged into the room, his face full of worry. He must have heard me banging the piano.

His lips moved but I didn't hear his voice.

"Len, play something on the piano for me…" I said. His face still in worry, he sat down next to me on the chair and started playing.

Nothing.

Tears were streaming down my face as I realized that this is the next stage of my illness. I grabbed Len's sleeve and tugged on it, making him stop playing the piano and look up at me. I'm not sure if he heard me but I said 4 words that made Len hold me tightly and cry into my shoulder…

"I can't hear it…"

* * *

I laid in my bed, looking out the window and saw snow falling. Winter is here once again. I want to go outside, I want to wish on the falling snow again.

Suddenly, I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Len, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed me one and I held it in my hands. I kept my eyes on Len's lips, in case he says anything. He looked at me and his lips started moving.

"Winter's back." I made out.

"I want to go out and see it…" I told him. His body got tensed, shock and sadness was written all over his face.

"No!" His lips were parted more than usual, he must have shouted.

"But-" "No Rin! You're too sick to be out there!" He cut me off. His lips were parted so much, he was definitely shouting. His lips kept moving, I couldn't make anything he was saying.

"You don't understand!" I shouted as tears formed in my eyes. Len looked at the floor in shock, before looking at my hands. I looked at my hands, they were shaking so much. I looked at the floor and saw my mug in tiny fragments covered with hot chocolate.

When I looked up to see Len, he wasn't there but I saw the door shut. I struggled to stand up and step over the broken mug but I made my way to the door. I opened it slowly and hopefully it was quiet. I peeped outside the door and saw the door two rooms away was open.

'_The piano room…'_ I thought to myself.

As I took a step outside my room, a pain struck my right leg, making me lose balance and lean against the wall. I ignored the pain and used the wall as my support. Slowly, I was able to reach the room. I took a peep inside the room and I felt my heart sink. I saw Len. Banging the piano with all his might, the tears streaming down his eyes were noticeable.

He suddenly stood up and angrily swiped all the music scores off the holder on the piano. Pieces of music scores were flying all over the room. He just stood in front of the piano, his chest was rising and falling fast as more tears were streaming down his face. He ran up to a wall and punched it angrily before leaning against it and covering his face with his hands.

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. I've never seen Len this way ever before. I quickly ran back to my room and climbed onto my bed. Digging my face into my pillow, I tried to process what I just witnessed.

Why?

Why was Len acting like that?

* * *

I was finishing the song I wrote for Len. Despite the fact I can't hear the notes I'm playing, I finished it anyway. After I wrote the lyrics on the music score, I wrote the title of the song on the first page.

"_Proof Of Life" _I wrote.

I sighed in relief, now all I have to do is prepare for the presentation!

* * *

As I placed my song in its hiding place, I felt the world getting darker.

"Len! LEN!" I screamed in fear. What's going on? It's so dark!

I felt a hand grab my wrist, that hand was definitely Len's hand. I looked around but everything I saw was darkness.

This…

This is yet another stage of my illness…

"Outside…" I said softly and I felt Len shake me in fear.

"Len, I want to go outside…" I said firmly.

Suddenly, I felt Len wrap his arms around me. I wrapped mine around his back. From the way his chest was moving, he was sobbing. I felt my shoulder getting wet with drops of water, most likely teardrops.

That was when it hit me…

The reason he was acting so strange that day…

It's because…

He loves me…

* * *

I felt something soft and fluffy wrap around my neck, I instantly knew it was a scarf. I then felt Len's hand pulling me, asking me to follow him. That was I saw his smile in the darkness but it wasn't from now. It was just a memory but it's good enough for me.

Suddenly, I felt the world turn cold. My body shivered in contact with the coldness. My feet felt heavier. I knew this feeling. I was outside in the snow. I quickly let go of Len's hand and ran as far as I could from him.

Suddenly, pain struck my chest like a knife. I stopped running and held the area where it hurt.

In the back of my mind, I knew that this is it…

This is the end…

I turned around, hoping I was to facing Len…

"Len!" I called out.

I'm not sure if the snow is still falling but I'll make my wish anyways. _'Please, please, please let Len be happy when I'm gone, let me smile that kind smile of his…'_

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Len!" She called out to me. I was running towards her. What was she thinking? She's too sick to run off on her own! What's up with that smile on her face? Her hand was gripping her chest hard. My legs suddenly stopped moving and froze solid.

No…

Don't tell me she's been in pain all this time?

Why…why didn't she tell me?!

"RIN!" I called out as I ran as fast as I could to her.

Tears forming…

Blurring my vision…

"Thank you!"

I was only a few feet away from her when her lifeless body fell over and landed on the soft white snow…

* * *

I banged the piano with all my might.

Why?

Why?

WHY?

WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!

GOD PLEASE, IF YOU ARE TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE TAKE ME AS WELL!

The tears won't stop falling! The crack in my heart won't stop widening!

Why did you go? WHY?!

I swiped the music scores off the holder and on the holder I noticed an envelope was taped to it.

"_Len" _

That's…Rin's handwriting!

I ripped it open and inside was a letter and some music scores. I read the letter:

_"Dear Len,_

_I know you are angry and sad if you find this. I saw you swipe the music scores off the holder after I asked you to let me go outside. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have seen that._

_I wrote this song for you to remember me by. I wrote it because I want to see you smile after I'm gone. Please remember you are never alone. I will always be watching over you so please don't forget me. If you miss me, play this song and smile, no matter how sad it is. _

_A few changes to it and I'm sorry if you can't read the lyrics. I never told you this but I've become blind._

_I'm sorry if it sounds bad, I had to write it without being able to hear._

_Thank you for being there for me, Len…_

_I love you too…_

_Your sister,_

_Rin Kagamine"_

For how long was she blind? Why wouldn't she tell me these? How did she know I love her?

More questions, more tears…

I looked at the music score…

"_Proof Of Life" _The title is enough to make my cry.

I placed the score on the holder and sat in front of the piano. I took a deep breath and played this notes on the score.

Somehow, I heard Rin's voice singing the song…

_The wind's voice is telling me it's winter  
My body shivers as I listen  
You're right here next to me  
Your breath looks like a cold white cloud_

_It's time of year for life to wither again_  
_And eagerly wait for the next spring_  
_As I listen to the chains of life_  
_Continuing to bud in the light_

_My fate is rotting away,_  
_I know this but I will remain strong_  
_I still want to sing_

_It would be good if I leave something behind  
Something that has said I have lived  
A proof of my life_

_I don't want a sad song  
I mean it, please I'm begging, all I want now  
Is to laugh together with you  
I wanna sing a heartwarming song_

_Several winters passed by_  
_I finally realized what this feeling was_  
_I can't tell you out loud_  
_But I believe we are sharing a soul_

_I can't see anything at all..._  
_I can't hear anything at all..._  
_I'm scared..._  
_It's so painful..._  
_I'm so lonely..._

Why didn't she say anything to me? Why?

_Eventhough everything in me is disappearing  
I see your gentle smile somewhere in my mind  
It lingers there  
_

I can't hold it in anymore, I had to sing my feelings, hoping they will reach her.

_You're singing a heartwarming song, aren't you?  
_"_**As the snow piles up, you slowly wither away"**__  
_

_Even if you are lonely, keep singing kind songs  
_"_**I couldn't do anything but watch you disappear as I held you"**__  
_

_Don't forget that I'm by your side  
_"_**Please let me hear your voice one more time"**__  
_

_I'm always there so you'll never ever be  
_

__Alone  
__"_**Alone"**  
_

_I'm not lonely because your always by my side_  
_I feel your warm hands holding me_  
_I can't hear anything but I think I understand,_  
_The hand you held me with told me_

"_**I love you…"  
**Your true feelings_

I said the thing I've been wanting to say to her since mother died and father left us…

I felt a weight leave my chest…

_I don't want a sad song  
_"_**An innocent soul going to heaven"  
**_

_I mean it, please I'm begging, all I want now  
_"_**And it stains the piles of white snow"**__  
_

_Is to sing a song with you  
_"_**Nothing is left with me, not even a soul"**__  
_

_I want to sing kind songs with you again  
_"_**She took all of it when she left"  
**_

_I'll dedicate a farewell song to you  
A song of sorrowful parting  
_

_In my very last moment, I want to tell you  
Thank you_

Rin…

Thank you for telling me at that time…

Now I understand…

I'll love you forever…

And I'll never forget you…

That's a promise…

Without noticing, a smile broke out.

* * *

Thank you Len…

Now, I can go in peace…

These wings will forever bring me back to you…

I love you…

See you around…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think about it in reviews. I'm sorry if I made you cry cuz I cried like 6 times while writing this. D':**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
